Many chemical reactions require long reaction times to complete. Batch reactors, due to thermal inefficiency and other drawbacks, have struggled to provide a solution. On the other hand, plate reactors, in which a continuous flow is integrated with advanced plate heat exchanger technology, may overcome some batch reactor limitations to enable safe, environmental and cost-effective process intensification. However, fitting or adapting the plate reactor to such chemical reactions may be costly. For continuous reactors, long residence time results in “long channels” with careful regulation of the process flow. A “long channel” in a plate reactor is costly and requires several plates and a lot of material for the production of the plates, because the reactor plates have a high cost per volume ratio. Furthermore, such “long” channels may make it difficult to facilitate adequate mixing or plug-flow characteristics of the plate reactor. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved types of reaction plates for plate reactors.